


Snapshot

by entranym



Series: Snapshot [2]
Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27072043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entranym/pseuds/entranym
Summary: The Ben 10 version of the book Ken and Jen that nobody asked for.
Relationships: Ben Tennyson/Gwen Tennyson
Series: Snapshot [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975807
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. Not even my house considering I'm still paying the mortgage.
> 
> I am by no means a good writer. I am but a simple procrastinating student.
> 
> I said I was done after Parenthood but here I am! Also, yes. There is a sequel to Parenthood.
> 
> This story would definitely not exist if it weren't for the absolutely wonderful csgt bringing the book Ken and Jen into my life. After reading it I couldn't help but play with it by making some sort of Ben 10 high school AU out of it.
> 
> This story has hints off:
> 
> \- Little Moments (Classic, Rebooted) by Shadows59, Erico
> 
> \- Little Moments AU - Side Stories by delmartian
> 
> \- Reminder by Nate-Mihael
> 
> \- I Wanted What I Saw That Day by Gojaimas
> 
> Special thanks to the entire discord for hyping me up to basically rewrite a book! Especially csgt, Polytropus, The Blade of Osh-Tekk, delmartian, and Nate-Mihael.
> 
> If you somehow haven't yet checked out all their stories. They're all amazing writers that have more of a knack for this than I ever will. I'm already tired…
> 
> I apologize in advance for my writing style. If you read "Parenthood" you know what I'm referring to. Nate-Mihael once called it "punchy" (I really like that). It's why I enjoy writing very short pieces opposed to long chapters.
> 
> Hope you can still enjoy!

* * *

**  
Morning Routine**

Seventeen-year-old Ben Tennyson woke up with a start, sweat dripping down his face. A nightmare. Again. He sighed, sitting up. God, he missed sleeping with Gwen. Cuddling with her always kept the terrors at bay. But that wasn't an option anymore. Not since "the wood incident." He shuddered. That was the last thing he needed on his mind today.

He groggily got out of bed, making his way across the room to the connected bathroom. He opened the door and-

"BENJAMIN KIRBY TENNYSON, GET OUT!"

There Gwen stood. In all her laced nighty glory, arms wrapped around her chest. Damn, she looked... He wasn't going to let his brain finish that thought. It didn't matter though. His face said it all. Instinctively her hold around herself tightened.

"Ben, it's my turn to be in the bathroom." He glanced back at the alarm clock on his nightstand. He was up _way_ too early. He gave her a lazy smirk. Apologizing and leaving was the practical option. Ben wasn't practical.

"Why do you even own something like that?" Her face got even redder. A clear mix of anger and embarrassment. Well…mostly anger. Ben quickly shook off any lingering drowsiness as everything from shampoo bottles to toilet paper flew his way. His reflexes were top tier. But her aim was exceptional. Five fruity smelling bodywashes to the head later, the bathroom door shut itself in his face. He let out a huff before turning away, scratching his back.

Yep. Just a regular Monday morning.

* * *

**Breakfast**

Ben and Gwen seemed to exit their rooms at exactly the same time every morning. Ben speculated it was because she was using some sort of spell to monitor him. He wasn't too far off.

The two teens made eye contact as they stepped into the hallway. They greeted each other curtly as they did every morning. Then they booked it to the stairs, wide grins plastered on their faces.

They jostled each other the whole way down, overtaking each other every few steps. On this particular day Ben was in the lead. And being the cocky little shit that he was, tossed Gwen a cocky smile over his shoulder. She smirked back. Next thing he knew he was eating linoleum.

"That's cheating!" The redhead chuckled, jumping over him and racing past their grandparents towards the pantry.

Verdona and Max barely paid their grandchildren any mind. Both had long since made peace with the fact that the two teens would never fully grow up.

"Grandma, Gwen tripped me with her magic!" Verdona took a sip of her tea, then set her gaze on her granddaughter. This behavior was beyond unacceptable.

"Now, Gwendolyn. I've told you multiple times. If you're going to use magic on your cousin make sure he doesn't find out."

Gwen hid a grin as she reached for the last protein bar. Ben rolled his eyes, making his way over to her. Max paused his task of flipping some... _interesting_ looking pancakes to address his wife.

"I'm not sure if I agree with your method of teaching." Verdona only shrugged, taking another sip. As far as she was concerned, all bets were off when it came to avoiding her husband's cooking.

Ben snatched the bar out of Gwen's hand.

"Thanks for keeping this warm for me, cuz."

He winked.

She lunged.

* * *

**The Squad**

Gwen parked their car and reached into the backseat for her backpack. Today's race to the driver's seat had been interesting. Ben was quicker but suffered a devastating loss by landing back first after sliding off the car hood. He stepped out from the passenger side and met her eyes over the roof. His steeled with determination.

"I'm driving us back today." A grin came across Gwen's face. It was kind of cute when he was completely delusional. She winked, dangling the key from a finger.

"You gotta get this from me first, lame brain." Ben gave her his best set of puppy eyes. A giggle escaped her lips as she started walking towards the school.

"That might work on your little fangirls, but not me." A puzzled look crossed his face as he fell into step.

"What fangirls?" Gwen rolled her eyes. _God_. He was still oblivious as ever.

"Hey, babes. Soccer boy." Both teens turned to the source of the voice. Gwen smiled.

"Hey, Michelle." The two girls hugged before Michelle punched Ben in the arm. _Hard_. The gesture was only partially mean spirited. Her best friend's ass of a cousin was getting more bearable by the day. Still, the stories Gwen told her… Honestly, he deserved a second hit.

"Move! Out of the way! Hot upperclassmen coming through!" The trio turned their attention to the ruckus stampeding towards them. Lucy slid Emily and herself to a stop in front of them. Emily clutched her chest with one hand and her wheelchair with the other.

"Never _ever_ do that again." The bubbly blonde simply brushed her off, quickly squeezing Michelle and Gwen into a group hug before wrapping her arms around Ben's neck. He just stared at her, still not knowing what to do with his hands after five years. She poked him in the cheek.

"How's my second favorite cousin?" Ben shrugged. The three other girls watched amused for a few seconds before going back to their own conversation.

"Good, I guess." She placed a hand on his chest.

"I have something to ask you. Later. Not now. Okay?" Another halfhearted shrug. Lucy smiled, hopping back.

"Great! See you guys later!" She enthusiastically waved at the four seniors before skipping off. Her skirt staying airborne. Michelle whistled fondly.

"That girl has almost too much pep. Does she ever take that uniform off?" Ben and Gwen shared a knowing look while Emily only shrugged in response. They decided to keep that part of their lives under wraps. What Michelle and Emily didn't know couldn't hurt them. Or at least that's what they hoped.

"Come on. We should get to homeroom." Gwen moved behind Emily to push her. The brunette placed a hand over hers, giving her a pleading look.

"Please, be gentle with me."

* * *

**Notes**

Gwen sat in class absentmindedly doodling hearts in her notebook. A folded piece of paper landed on her desk. She looked up. Kevin Levin leered at her from across the room. She grimaced. If someone told her five years prior that he would get adopted, turn over a (semi) new leaf, and end up as Bellwood Academy's football star she would have laughed in their face. Yet here she was. In freaking Spanish class. Staring at a note asking her to be his Homecoming date. Her eyes narrowed at it.

_What the fuck?_

Ben looked over her shoulder at the offending piece of paper and mimicked her facial expression. Levin must be on crack. That was the only logical explanation. He watched her write a big fat 'NO' on the note before sending it back. Not a second later something quickly struck his back. Looking behind him he saw Lucy, a cheeky grin on her face. He looked down and saw another folded piece of paper. Under the ruse of picking up his pencil, he retrieved it. It was from Lucy. Not surprising. What _was_ surprising was what it said.

" _Benji, you should totally ask Gwen to Homecoming ;3"_

Again _. What the fuck?_

* * *

**Decisions**

Gwen held her head in her hands, staring blankly ahead. She didn't know when the noise would stop. It had been going on for what felt like an eternity. In reality they were only halfway through lunch. So maybe ten minutes tops.

"Gwen! We need you at nationals. You're our best tumbler _and_ flyer. How will we do the new routine without you?!"

"No! We need you at battle of the bots. You're the only one in the club that knows python. If something goes wrong with the program we'd be screwed!"

She put her head on the table barely missing her tray. Michelle laid a hand on her shoulder looking up at the cheer _co_ -captain and robotics club president. Neither event was that serious. And at this point she wouldn't blame her friend if she ditched both.

"Cooper. Lucy. Why don't you give her some space? Okay? Yelling at her isn't helping anything." Cooper turned around in a huff and walked away. Lucy crossed her arms, glaring at the brunette.

"You traitor..." Michelle sighed. It was time to pull rank.

"As cheer _captain_ , every squad member's well-being is my first priority. Not making sure we pull off a silly pyramid." Lucy clutched her nonexistent pearls, gasping in horror.

"Can you believe this, Em? Em?" The two girls turned in Emily's direction. Her hazel eyes were following Cooper as he made his way across the cafeteria to where Ben and the rest of the soccer team sat. Michelle waved a hand dismissively. The unrequited nerd love thing was getting old.

"Don't bother Luce. She's useless when she gets like this. Plus, she's the robotics VP. What makes you think she'd be on your side?" Lucy sat down defeated, chin in hands.

"I need a win." Her eyes aimlessly drifted around the room. Suddenly, they lit up. Michelle glanced over her shoulder, then gave Lucy an apprehensive look. This would not end well.

"I know what you're thinking, and no." A catlike grin spread across the younger girl's face. Her mind was set. It was time to start some shit. She hopped up from her seat.

"Be right back!"

* * *

**Decisions 2**

Ben knit his brows in concentration, sweat beading on his forehead. This was it. His last chance. His team was counting on him. He couldn't let them down. Not now. Not _ever_. He took another breath in through his nose before stuffing another set of chili fries in his mouth.

"…fifty-eight…fifty-nine…sixty!"

"Oh my god! He did it. He actually did it!"

Ben stood, raising his arms above his head. His trusty co-captain, Alan, got up from the table to get a closeup for the yearbook. The flash went off as he basked in the glory, chili and cheese dripping down his face. A nudge to his ribs brought him back to earth. He opened his eyes and quickly swallowed. Kai Green was standing right there. Her sultry allure in full effect. Wiping his face with the back of his hand, he gave her a sheepish grin. She responded with a sexy smirk.

"H-hey, Kai." She licked her high glossed lips then gave him another smile.

"Ben, I was wondering…" She stepped closer, placing a hand on his chest, fiddling with his jacket zipper. "…if you'd like to take me to Homecoming." He audibly gulped. For years Kai hadn't even given him the time of day. Then one day she did. No signs. No warning. He still didn't know why. But he did know one thing: she was freaking hot. That was it though. If he were an average teenage boy this would be more than enough. But the thing was…

"No, bitch. He doesn't."

Yep. There she was. Like clockwork.

A few hushed "ooh"s made their way from the table.

Lucy brushed Kai's hand away, sandwiching herself between them. The dark-haired girl gave her a disgusted look before placing both hands on her hips. Everyone knew Lucy could be possessive of her cousins. Most of the student body respected that. Kai, on the other hand, hated the blonde. And the feeling was more than mutual.

"What was that? I'm not sure I heard you correctly." Lucy shoved Ben further behind her with an arm, never breaking eye contact.

"I said my dear cousin Benji doesn't want to go to Homecoming with your alien-fetish-having ass." Every guy at the table with a phone that would allow it was currently recording. Ben was pretty sure a few were whisper-chanting "fight." He jumped between the two girls, thwarting Kai's attempt at grabbing Lucy by the ponytail. The team did not even try to mask their disappointment. In retrospect, this was probably why Gwen and Michelle looked disgusted every time he asked them to sit with him.

"Listen, Kai. Sorry about my cousin. She can be a bit much." Lucy gave him her best betrayed look while Kai smiled smugly. Ben rubbed the back of his neck. He didn't want to say the next part, but he had to.

"She's kinda right, though." Kai looked at him like he'd grown a second, third, and fourth head.

"EXCUSE ME?!" He put his hands up in defense.

"Hear me out! The only time we actually talked was seven years ago...when you thought I'd make a good pet." He scratched his head. "I just think we should both go with people we actually know. Y'know?"

Kai blinked once. Twice. Three times. Then wrinkled her nose, turned away, and swiftly walked off. Lucy placed a hand on Ben's shoulder.

"You did good today, Benji." He gave her an unimpressed look. Ever since she and Michelle beat Kai out for the cheer captain positions, Lucy had gotten bold. Well...bolder. It was like she sought the girl out just to mess with her.

"Please stop picking fights with her." She smiled, patting his cheek.

"Never."

* * *

**Obvious**

Ben yawned as he lightly jogged around the track. It was Wednesday. He had been ready for the week to be over since Monday. The P.E. coach blew his whistle, staring directly at him.

"Come on you maggots! Pick up the pace!"

Ben sighed but jogged a little faster despite himself. The irony of the coach's inability to even walk around the track was not lost on him. Some determined foot falls steadily started gaining on him from behind.

"Ayo, Tennyson!"

_Oh, shit._

He inwardly collapsed but kept up his pace. After a few more steps Kevin caught up to him.

"Can I ask you something?" Ben set his jaw. He knew what this was about. He wanted to say no. But Gwen was tired of Kevin's advances. It was all she talked about every night at dinner. The guy was dense. Maybe he could get through to him.

So, he nodded.

"Sure."

"Why does Gwen keep turning me down? Does she already have a date or boyfriend or something?" For a second Ben's mind flashed back to Lucy's note. That stupid, ridiculous note. The note that's advice he was starting to consider taking. He shook his head trying to clear it.

"No. I don't think so."

"Then what is it?" He shrugged. This was the last conversation he wanted to have during gym. The reason should have been obvious. Attempted murder was just not one of Gwen's turn-ons.

"Maybe she just doesn't want to go with you." Kevin immediately shook his head.

"Nah, that couldn't be it. I mean look at me." He gestured to himself. "I'm the star quarterback, easy on the eyes, and great at you-know-what. Any girl at this school would drop their panties on site for me." Ben cringed. Yeah… Dude was definitely on drugs.

"Listen. If you're so confident about that then go, ask another girl." With that he picked up the pace, quickly putting distance between them. Kevin smirked.

"Y'know, if I didn't know any better, Tennyson...I'd think you didn't want me around your cousin." Ben rolled his eyes.

_No shit._

* * *

**Cheer Sergeant**

Gwen sat on the gym floor; legs spread apart. Lucy was opposite of her, pulling her arms as far as they would go.

"I'm sorry about lunch Tuesday, Gwen. I shouldn't have made it sound like we'd be screwed at nationals if you can't make it. Sure, we won't be as great, but still. That was crappy of me." Gwen smiled sitting up, pulling Lucy's arms towards her. She always rambled when she was excited or felt guilty.

"It's okay, Luce." They released each other's hands and went into butterfly stretches. Michelle walked over and dropped into one as well. Lucy's eyes lit up.

"Ooh! You guys we haven't even discussed Homecoming yet." The two other girls groaned in unison.

"I already told you I'm not going. Paul's going to be in town that weekend." Michelle said, stretching her neck. Gwen nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, and I have a ton of work to catch up on." It was only a partial lie. Sure, she didn't have a college boyfriend to ditch the dance with. But she definitely didn't want to go alone or with some guy she didn't care about. Lucy pouted indignantly.

"So, it's just going to be me, Alan, his boyfriend, and maybe Julie Yamamoto if she says yes?" The two older girls had the decency to look a little sympathetic, then Michelle's face relaxed into a smirk.

"Hey, if Cooper finally looks up from his hunks of junk and sees Emily drooling all over him maybe you'll have a party of six." Lucy only gave her a blank stare.

"We both know that will never happen." She turned to Gwen. "Come on, Gwenny. Please come? You've never even been before. This is your last chance!"

Gwen pretended to think about it for a second before shaking her head.

"Even if I did want to, I don't have a date." Michelle wiggled her eyebrows at her, poking her in the side.

"What about Levin?" Gwen fixed her with a half-hearted glare, pushing her hand away.

"God, NO." Lucy got a glint in her eye.

"What about Benji?" Now that got a different reaction. Gwen let out a nervous laugh, avoiding the other girls' eyes.

"What?! No! That would be crazy!" Michelle raised an eyebrow. Lucy just smiled. Gwen looked between them shifty-eyed before staring down at her feet. Yep. She was officially acting weird.

"Hypothetically speaking…" Lucy started, fingers pressed together, enjoying this way too much. "What would you do _if_ he asked you?" Gwen's eyes widened but stayed on her pristine cheer shoes. Ben? Ask her to a school dance?

"He'd never do that…" Her voice was barely above a whisper. Michelle shared a look with Lucy before shaking her head. Why were they acting like her going with Ben was a big deal? People went to school dances with their cousins all the time. Hell, she even did once when she was visiting relatives. Sometimes both these girls were crazy. She figured it must run in the family or something.

Another minute of awkward silence passed. Michelle sighed, getting up. She was officially over this.

"Okay… That's enough of that." She turned to address the entire squad.

"Alright ladies! Let's warm up with some crunches and planks. Then we'll go right into jump practice." Loud groans were heard from the freshmen. Apparently, they needed a refresher on how practice worked. Turning deadly serious, Michelle pulled out her whistle.

"You guys sure make a lot of noise for a group of rookies with shit toe touches! Twenty laps! Now! Move!" She blew her whistle, causing the girls to cringe. But they did as she said. She smiled devilishly.

"Hustle! Let's go! If you don't stop dragging your feet, we're all gonna do suicides next!" Another blow was heard. The rest of the squad got to work on the core exercises. Lucy stared over at Michelle, eyes sparkling, a slight red tint on her cheeks. Gwen was pretty sure she saw a bit of drool in the corner of her mouth.

"God, I love it when she gets like this."

* * *

**Surprises**

Ben made his way to the parking lot after soccer practice Thursday. Thoroughly annoyed, he cracked his neck and shoulders. Being goalie was fine. But captain? No, being captain was going to be the death of him.

"Hey there, captain." There she was, still in her skimpy cheer practice wear. Leaning against their car, legs crossed, once again dangling the key. Though this time she tossed it to him. He caught it. Barely. All week he tried to snag it. Now she was just handing it over. This was easy. _Too_ easy. He raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you said I had to earn this?" She shrugged, getting into the passenger seat.

"What can I say? I'm feeling generous today." He let out a soft chuckle, shoving his gear in the backseat.

"Could this generosity also be extended to your chemistry notes?" She let out a snort.

"Not a chance."

"Can't blame a guy for trying."

"Eh, I think I can." She had an impish look on her face. One that sent Ben's brain into overdrive.

Suddenly, everything came to mind. His interaction with Kevin. The altercation with Kai. Lucy's godforsaken note…

He and Gwen knew each other better than anyone else did. Neither of them went to a school dance before. And he knew she found him less repulsive than Kevin. Plus, she'd look great in one of those over the top dresses. She deserved to wear one at least once. So, he might as well ask her. Right?

He blew out a breath.

"Hey, I was wondering..." He trailed, starting to rub the back of his neck nervously. Gwen implored him with a look to go on.

"You wanna go to Homecoming together?" She blinked once. Twice. Three times. Then smiled softly.

"Yeah. I'd like that."

**Part 1: End**


	2. Part 2

**Treehouse**

Ben Tennyson laid back on the blanket, staring out at the dark sky. There were no games this week. Both he and Gwen were more than happy about that. The right sleeve of his jacket came into view as its current wearer pointed up at something.

"See those stars right there? That's part of Orion." He yawned, waving his hand dismissively. He would never say it but being alone with her like this was the only time he felt truly at peace. Sticking to their classic method of bantering was much easier than having a heart to heart. He rolled away from her.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll just take your nerd word for it." Gwen poked him in his back. He squirmed in protest but eventually turned back around.

A somber look was on her face as she looked back at the stars.

"You know... Sometimes I think about everything we saw out there and how much more exist beyond that." He watched her face carefully. Her hand was absentmindedly toying with a loose thread on his jacket.

"If I were to go out there." She continued. "To search for... _them_. I wonder how long it would take to look everywhere." Ben placed a hand over hers, following her gaze.

"You say that like you plan on going alone." She looked at him, smiling a little.

"What? Does the great doofosaurus-rex wanna come along for the ride?" He turned back to her a smile present on his own face.

"I wouldn't mind it."

Her eyes widened a little before she stood up and cleared her throat. Suddenly the blanket they were sharing felt way too small. A change of topic was mandatory.

"S-so... Homecoming. Does that mush you call a brain still remember how to dance?" Ben sat up, giving her a smirk that was anything but innocent.

"Actually, I think I might need a refresher." Yep. She walked right into that one. He stood up, extending his hand to her.

"May I have this dance, little lady?" He bowed for a little extra flourish. Gwen snorted, shaking her head. Still, she placed her hand in his and allowed him to lead. She expected the worst. But of course, the cocky jerk had lied.

If anything, he'd gotten better.

**...**

"Kids! Come down for dinner!" Max's voice traveled up from the back porch. The two broke apart. Being caught like this again did not sound like fun. Ben gestured to the ladder with a thumb.

"Ready to head on in?" Gwen awkwardly nodded. He was acting weird. But she didn't have much room to talk.

Entering the house, they were greeted by the smell of…absolutely nothing. They shared a look before turning to their grandparents.

"Pizza tonight, kiddos." Verdona said setting some plates out on the table.

"I didn't feel like cooking and definitely didn't feel like eating anything your grandfather might make." Max tried his best to look offended. She patted his chest before giving him a peck on the cheek. Then she handed Gwen a fifty.

"I leave the pizza retrieval to you. Tell the delivery boy to keep the change." She finished with a wink. Naturally, the doorbell rang before Gwen could respond. She smirked to herself. One day she'd get that trick down.

On the other side of the door stood Cooper. Gwen smiled.

"Hey." The boy looked down for a second before hesitantly meeting her gaze.

"Hi…uh. I should have called to say this..." His gaze returned to his full arms. "But I wanted to say sorry for earlier. You've got a lot on your plate between the club, cheerleading, student council... I shouldn't have added to your load like that."

Her smiled softened as she held her left arm out of habit. This boy's forte was machines. Not people. This apology meant he was really growing up.

"Thanks. That means a lot." He gave her a nervous smile then held out the pizzas. After they made the exchange, Gwen could tell something was still on his mind. He shuffled his feet for a few seconds before speaking.

"C-could I ask you a question?" She nodded. He looked down at his feet before continuing.

"Would you mind-no..." He took a breath. "Would you _like_ to go to homecoming with me?"

Her grin faltered. She was flattered. But not interested. Still this was Cooper in front of her. He deserved to be let down a lot gentler than Kevin, or any boy, for that matter. Before she could though, a taller, broader figure appeared behind her.

"Hey, Coop. What's up?" Ben's presence made him flounder for a second. But he quickly steeled himself.

"I was just asking Gwen to Homecoming." Gwen glanced to her left at Ben. He was clearly taken aback but smiled, nodding at their friend.

"Cool." Was all he said in response. Both boys turned their attention to her. Her fingers fiddled with the corners of the pizza boxes. She gave Cooper an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry, Cooper. But I already have a date." The blonde boy looked downcast for a second before fixing her with a smile that only looked partially forced.

"It's okay. I understand." He turned, making his way off the porch. "See you guys Monday."

"See ya later, Coop."

Both teens felt uncomfortable. Cooper gave them a half wave as he got back into his car. Ben waved as he drove off, then closed the door. He took the pizzas from Gwen and gave her a puzzled look.

"Why did you tell him you already have a date?" She wasn't expecting his question but played the surprise off with a small shrug.

"Because, I do." She walked back to the kitchen. He followed a beat after. His brain doing more work than he cared for. Especially on a Friday night.

**Teaser**

Gwen Tennyson sighed as she maneuvered herself and Emily through the halls. Ben wasn't far behind them. Today they felt more packed than usual. Homecoming was coming up in less than three weeks. And as always, a loud minority of the student body was making way too big a deal over it.

"Tickets!" Her eyes narrowed at the sound of the shrill voice. The day was already off to a bad start.

"Come get your tickets for Homecoming!" She pinched her nose.

Blair and Olivia in the same place could only mean one thing. Against their better judgement the trio approached the ticket table. Lucy and Michelle were more than happy to see them. Kai, Marci and crew? Not so much. Gwen let go of her friend's wheelchair, crossing her arms. She missed the good old days before the two mean girls joined forces.

Ben, being the diplomatic jock that he was, smiled at all six girls as he stepped up. He took out his wallet and handed Marci two twenties.

"Two please." The preppy blonde shared a look with Kai before handing him the tickets along with his change.

"Why, Ben Tennyson, which lucky lady are you taking to the dance?" Both Gwen and Emily fought back eye rolls, while Michelle and Lucy weren't as gracious. He only gave Marci a smirk as he pocketed everything.

"It's a secret." Neither Marci nor Kai were satisfied with that answer. Still they didn't press him for any more details. Michelle sighed loudly looking to Gwen.

"Having the six of us man the table is such overkill. We've only sold three tickets today." Gwen gave her a sympathetic pat on the shoulder. Lucy let the pencil she was balancing on her nose fall as she shot up from her seat.

"I've got an idea." For once all eight seniors were in agreement. There was no way this was going to end well. Lucy grabbed Gwen by the waist and hoisted her up on the table. Next she scooped up Michelle and hopped up herself.

"Bellwood academy students! Do you want to see this..." She gestured to the two girls. "In our new, skimpier cheer uniforms as well as skintight evening gowns? If the answer is 'yes' then you need to come over here and buy a homecoming ticket. Now! Get them before it's too late!"

Most of the students passing by just stared. The girls mainly with judgmental expressions. The boys with grimy ones that made Gwen's skin crawl. The good news was that Lucy's stunt somehow worked. The bad news was only lonely single guys were buying tickets. Gwen and Michelle eagerly got down. The bubbly blonde hopped down shortly after.

Marci and Kai glared at them. Olivia and Blair followed suit.

"Gee, why didn't we think of that." Marci's voice dripped with sarcasm.

Ben set his gaze on Lucy while Emily looked at Gwen and Michelle sympathetically. He shook his head at her. His disappointed older cousin mode in full force. The blonde only shrugged then stood on her tippy toes, lips to his ear.

"Oh, Benji. You didn't think you could keep Gwen's sexy body all to yourself forever, did you?" Red didn't do the color his face, ears, and neck turned justice. She only smiled before turning around.

"Gotta get to class!" She blew her friends a collective kiss before bounding down the hall. The remaining three girls looked at Ben, confusion evident on almost all their faces.

"What did she say to you?"

"Nothing!"

Gwen and Michelle both raised an eyebrow while Emily offered him a look of genuine concern. He grabbed her chair turning her around.

"Let's just head to class." Both Gwen and Emily said nothing. Michelle eyed him suspiciously for another beat before falling into step with Gwen.

"Whatever you say, soccer boy."

**Late Nights**

Ben nearly tripped over one of Verdona's potted plants on his way up the front porch. It was way past midnight and therefore way past curfew. Slowly he unlocked the door and slipped inside. No one was downstairs. All the lights were off. He let out a breath. This was good. Maybe he wouldn't end up grounded this time. He tiptoed up the stairs, careful to avoid all the loose floorboards. When he walked past Gwen's room, he glanced in. Her lamp was still on and she was still at her desk. Hunched over. Asleep.

A warm smile came across his face as he walked in. As he got closer, he noticed a puddle of drool forming on what looked to be her calculus homework. He cringed. She wasn't going to be happy about that. Her desk was uncharacteristically cluttered. Robotics blueprints and cheer routines littered amongst the countless spells she scribbled down from their grandmother. Looking over her shoulder he knit his brow, concern taking over his face. She hadn't given up. She was still trying to figure out a combination of spells that would help track down their parents.

He sighed, turning out the light and scooping her up in his arms. After placing her in bed and pulling the covers up, he knelt down beside her. He smiled, watching her snuggle further down. It reminded him a little of their first camping trip with Max. They were only five at the time. Back then they were inseparable. Until the great gum battle of '96 of course. When it came time for bed, they shared a sleeping bag. They had burrowed as deep as they could go without risking suffocation and held hands until morning. He missed that. He missed being close to her. Everything that happened in the past seven years had only made him miss her more.

The moonlight filtered through the window. Her hair fanned out across her pillow shining in the light along with her lips. Ben unconsciously licked his as his eyes shifted focus between the light freckles sprinkled across her nose and the shadows her eye lashes created on her cheeks. He brushed a stray piece of hair away from her face, his hand lingering on her cheek. He leaned in and kissed her forehead before standing. Leaving her door slightly ajar he turned and nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw his grandmother standing three feet away.

Verdona's arms were crossed, a knowing smile on her face.

"Why up so late, kiddo?" Ben sighed, his heart rate getting back to normal.

"Sorry. I was over at Alan's house with Cooper playing the new Sumo Slammers game. We kind of lost track of time." It was the truth. He'd learned the hard way that lying to his grandmother was never a good idea.

Verdona stepped forward placing a hand on his cheek.

"You're a good boy, Ben." He relaxed a little. "But try not to break curfew for now on."

He nodded. She let her hand fall to his shoulder before stepping away and heading back towards the stairs. After taking a few steps she stopped and looked over her shoulder.

"Benjamin."

"Yeah, grandma?" Once again, she gave him that look. The look that let him know she knew something.

"Make sure you take good care of Gwendolyn."

**Morning Routine 2**

Gwen groggily made her way out of bed. Thinking back to the night before, she didn't even remember getting in it. She stopped dead in her tracks. Could it be? No. That was impossible. Ben would never... She mentally scolded herself. As of late he was full of surprises.

She reached the bathroom door, swung it open and-

"Oh my god. Ben, get out!"

Ben startled nearly cutting himself with his razor. He stood before her in only his boxer briefs and a pair of socks. Against her better judgment, her eyes trailed over his body. His broad shoulders. His strong arms. His built chest, chiseled abs, and his... Her face reddened at the sight. The reason for ending their nighttime routine on full display. Quickly she adverted her eyes. He stared at her, annoyed.

"Check the clock, dweeb. It's my bathroom time."

She glanced at her watch. Sure enough he was right. The mature thing to do would be to say sorry and leave. Gwen wasn't mature. At least not when Ben was involved.

She turned to leave but before she did, she flicked her wrist. Shaving cream coated his entire face.

"GWEN!"

**Understanding**

The Tennyson duo walked aimlessly around the galleria. Max and Verdona had sent them away on a day trip to a neighboring city to run some errands. Their grandfather insisted he needed mill worms for dinner tonight. And their Grandma wanted some new gardening supplies. Part of them felt like this was just a ruse so the couple could have the house to themselves for some alone time.

Gwen thought it was romantic. Ben chose not to think about it.

With everything on their list completed they were only trying to kill time.

Gwen came to a quick halt in front of a jewelry store, eyes zeroing in on a necklace in the window. Ben stopped, glancing at it from over her shoulder. He had to admit, it looked nice.

Next thing he knew they were in the store, at the counter, having the salesperson get it out for them. The middle-aged woman held the piece up. Gwen's eyes seemed to glitter while looking at it.

"Can I try it on?" The woman nodded, handing the necklace to her.

Gwen placed it around her neck attempting and failing to clasp it shut. Ben smirked, snickering a little. She shot him a glare. His smirk softened into a smile as he stepped behind her wrapping his hands around hers.

"I gotcha." She awkwardly let her hands fall away. With fumbling hands, he worked to close the clasp. She shivered as his fingertips touched the back of her neck. When the necklace was secured the saleswoman placed a mirror in front of her.

Gwen smiled brightly. The necklace was gorgeous. But not worth digging into her savings over. Maybe she would ask for it for Christmas or her birthday. Hell. Graduation was less than a year away. She might wait and ask for it then.

Looking at her, Ben had some similar albeit different opinions. Yes. The necklace was …Gwen was _beautiful_. She had to have it.

He cleared his throat, abruptly reaching in his pocket.

"We'll take it." He got out his debit card and handed it to the saleswoman. Gwen was more than surprised by the gesture but said nothing. Some saying about gift horses and whatnot running through her head.

The woman smiled at them.

"You two are such a cute couple." Ben unintelligibly stuttered, face noticeably reddening. Gwen, on the other hand, kept her composure.

"Thank you." She smiled gently at the woman before turning her attention back to her reflection, touching the chain around her neck. A red tint present on her cheeks.

...

On their way back to the car Gwen turned to look at Ben. The boy in question was currently downing his second smoothie. She smiled up at him. He'd grown up so much in the last seven years. Ten-year-old Ben would have gagged just at the thought of buying her a pack of gum.

"Thanks, Ben." He shrugged dismissively. Almost shyly. Which couldn't be right. The words "shy" and "Ben" didn't belong in the same sentence.

"Don't mention it." He grinned, ruffling her hair with his free hand. Something he took immense pleasure in since sprouting past her. "Can't have my nerd looking shabby."

She swatted his hand away and fixed her ponytail. The color coming to her face was only out of exasperation. It had absolutely nothing to do with his words. Not at all.

"In what universe would I ever be considered the shabby one?" Flashbacks from the days when Ben tried to go _weeks_ without bathing flooded both their minds.

She shuddered while he only nodded to himself.

"Touché." She shook her head before her face broke out in a grin.

A small giggle escaped her lips as she reached over and grabbed his hand. He gave her a confused look but didn't pull away. Instead of offering him an explanation she looked ahead.

"No one knows us here." She said it more to herself than him. He raised an eyebrow.

"Uh-huh..." He wasn't following. She turned to him giving his hand a squeeze.

"We're just two teenagers out shopping." He took another long slurp of his drink before responding.

"Yep." Her lips curved into a shy smile.

"Some might even think we're on a date." He coughed, choking on his drink. Letting go of her hand he bent over beating his chest.

"Wrong...pipe." He wheezed before wiping his mouth on the back of his hand and standing straight.

He eyed her skeptically. What was she getting at? Was she on to him? He should have known buying that necklace would be too much. Not to mention what happened the other night. Sure, she was asleep but who knows? She was the smartest person he knew and Verdona Tennyson's witch of a granddaughter. Of course, she'd figure him out.

Gwen was staring up at the graying clouds, her newly free hand outstretched. If he didn't know any better, he'd say it was shaking a little.

"We should get to the car."

He only nodded.

...

The two sat there. In the car. Frozen. Ben stared ahead watching the rain as it hit the windshield, hands absentmindedly gripping the steering wheel. Gwen kept her eyes on her lap. Neither had spoken since before getting in. Eventually, she let out a breath.

"Ben..." she furrowed her brows, trying to find the right words. "Ben I...I think I'm in love with someone."

His eyes widened. He wasn't sure what he'd expected her to say, but it definitely wasn't that.

"Oh?" His voice cracked a little, but she didn't seem to notice. "Who is it?"

She wrung her hands anxiously, biting her lip. He frowned at her. This wasn't right. She never acted like this. Like she was scared of what someone would think. Of what _he_ would think.

"A guy..." She finally offered. He had to stop himself from rolling his eyes.

"Do I know him?" She went still, pausing again.

"Yeah, kind of." They both fell silent after that.

Ben slumped in his seat. This was going nowhere. And at this point he was getting scared she was about to reveal the love of her life was Kevin. Then, she spoke up again. Her voice starting to sound strained.

"I-I just don't know if he can ever love me back." He couldn't help the smirk or the short gust of air that quickly left his nose.

"Does he know you exist?" She laughed sarcastically before shoving his shoulder halfheartedly.

"Obviously."

"Then why wouldn't he?"

The words were so sincere that she swore her heart skipped a beat. And when she finally met his gaze, all bets were off. Then it happened. For once in his life, Ben Tennyson got the message. Loud and clear. He turned away, facing forward, an unreadable expression on his face.

Gwen looked back at her hands. After playing this scenario out in her head countless times, she never figured out what the ideal reaction from him would be. Still, anything was better than this. Than silence.

A light humorless chuckle brought her back out of her thoughts. He ran a hand across the wheel, a small sad smile on his face.

"You know..." He started. She stared at him, but he still refused to meet her gaze.

"I've fallen in love, too."

**Part 2: End**

* * *


	3. Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support and feedback on these stories! I really appreciate it.

**Consequences**

Gwen stabbed the ground with a trowel for the thirty-seventh time that day. She placed a few seeds in the hole then quickly covered them. Usually, she didn't mind helping Verdona garden. But today it was being done under the guise of punishment. She placed the small shovel down. It was time for a break.

It was late Wednesday afternoon. Homecoming was in two days. Not that that mattered. Not with the three-day suspension she was currently serving. She pulled off her gardening gloves and aggressively pinched the bridge of her nose. To say that yesterday's cheer practice was a disaster would be an understatement.

Marci crashed it. Surprisingly without Blair and Olivia flanking her. But then again, having Kai at her side more than made up for it.

" _I'm just here to have a friendly chat."_ Absolute _bullshit_.

The two girls were nosy. They wanted to know who Ben's homecoming date was. It was clear his rejection had bruised Kai's ego more than she'd like to admit. Gwen didn't give them the information they came for. So, they took a page out of Cash and JT's book.

" _Could it be that he's not taking a girl at all?"_

" _He does sure spend a lot of time with that Alan Albright kid, doesn't he?"_

Then things really went downhill. From Lucy rubbing Emily's romantic history with Ben in Kai's face to Marci saying some very unsavory things about the innocent brunette. In the end, Gwen and Michelle were aggravated, Kai had a broken nose, Lucy a sore hand, and Marci was thoroughly terrorized. She screamed something in the principal's office about having her family lawyer sue them all for emotional distress.

Gwen sat down on the back-porch steps, squinting up at sunlight that filtered through the canopy of trees. Her mind went to the doofus. Only a few days ago they confessed to each other. Well…kind of. Neither of them said it outright. Saying it directly made it too real. Too difficult to deny. Too hard to pretend nothing had changed.

The her from less than a month ago wouldn't have given a shit about missing another school dance. But then Ben asked her to this one. He spent his money on tickets and that necklace. He'd already told her it was okay, but that didn't matter. She'd find a way to make this up to him. She had to.

Closing her eyes, she leaned back on her elbows. The sun felt good. Hopefully, it wouldn't be enough to cause a burn.

The girls decided to not tell the rest of their friends all the details of what happened. As far as everyone else knew, the fight was over Marci and Kai claiming that Ben was into guys. Considering Lucy's history with Kai, no one was too shocked. Ben, however, was slightly offended. Not because of the rumor. He was used to those. But because their grandfather felt the need to let him know it was okay if it was true.

A small chuckle escaped Gwen's lips as she remembered how uncomfortable Ben looked as Max hugged him tightly and let him know he would be loved and supported no matter what. She and Verdona met each other's gaze, both hiding smiles behind their hands.

"What's so funny?"

She startled. That was not her grandmother's voice. She turned around. Michelle, Lucy, and Emily hovered in the doorway behind her.

"Sorry, girl. Your grandma let us in." Gwen smiled, standing up and brushing her clothes off. She eyed Lucy suspiciously.

"Shouldn't you be ground-" Lucy slapped a hand over the redhead's mouth. She put her lips to her ear; whispering.

"My parents don't know about yesterday." Gwen's look of confusion quickly turned to one of disapproval. That explained why she witnessed Mrs. Mann acting more like her daughter than herself. Pulling away, Gwen shook her head.

"You're impossible." Lucy shrugged, an innocent expression on her face.

"So, what are you guys doing here?"

"Do we need a reason to visit our sexy, redheaded bestie?" Gwen narrowed her eyes at her cousin, crossing her arms. The blonde relented; shoulders slouching.

"Okay. It's because we're bored." Michelle raised her hand to protest.

"Oh no, you don't. I was perfectly fine staying at home minding my own business."

"And I was going to help Cooper build some custom circuit boards."

Lucy rolled her eyes. Verdona popped her head out of the back door.

"Why don't you girls come inside. I made cookies."

Lucy beelined through the door with renewed enthusiasm. The rest of the group followed, not far behind.

Gwen was surprised to see a familiar mop of brown hair at the kitchen island. Ben's mouth was stuffed, chocolate smeared across his cheek. Their friends greeted him with teasing smiles while Gwen only rolled her eyes; huffing. She walked over to him, stopping short of standing between his legs. Using her thumb, she wiped his face clean. Not even thinking about how the gesture would look, she licked her finger. Ben gulped, swallowing his mouth full; face getting slightly flushed. The other girls had all sat at the dining table facing away from them; the cookies the only thing on their minds. The witch herself eyed her grandchildren from in front of the fridge. With a small smile, she placed a pitcher of lemonade on the table.

"Enjoy, ladies." They all uttered a thank you in return as the older woman exited the room.

After a minute or so, Lucy's eyes lit up.

"I have an idea." she chimed; mouth almost as stuffed as Ben's was. The rest of the teens groaned in exasperation. She glared at them.

"No, seriously." A smile took over her face.

"I think you'll all like this one."

**The Dare**

Ben parked the car. They were in the middle of nowhere. The only other possible sign of life was the faint glow that lay ahead past the trees. He shared a look with Gwen. His eyes wandered down to her neckline where the necklace lay. He gestured at it.

"Why'd you decide to wear that tonight?" She gave him a small shrug, reflexively reaching up to touch it.

"Because you bought it for tonight. Right?" With that, she opened her car door.

She reached down at her feet to grab some bags of junk food before getting out. Ben let out a puff of air before following suit. His green jacket already hung around her shoulders. He was starting to think she was leaving her jacket at home on purpose. He didn't mind though. At this point he expected it. Anticipated it. _Wanted_ it. She looked good in his clothes. He abruptly shook his head, trying to drive away the not so innocent image that was forming. Gwen gave him an amused look as she handed him one of the bags. The two made their way through the trees using the light glow of what they hoped was a harmless campfire to guide their way. Making it to a clearing they found Michelle, Emily, and Cooper.

"Hey, guys!"

"Took you long enough." Gwen rolled her eyes at Michelle good-naturedly.

"You're the ones that decided that doing this in the middle of the woods was a good idea." The other girl shook her head.

"No. That was Lucy."

The two teens sat the bags down with the rest of the snacks. Cooper handed Gwen some sticks and chocolate while Michelle tossed Ben a bag of marshmallows and gram crackers. Gwen looked around the clearing.

"Wait. Where is Lucy?" Michelle gestured behind her.

"With Paul. Something about a surprise she needed help with."

The Tennysons sat across from the other teens. Ben impaled a marshmallow onto each stick before taking one from Gwen.

There was some rustling at the edge of the clearing.

"Hey, you losers! Guess what we've got!"

The missing blondes appeared toting a large cooler. Paul set it down in front of the group. Lucy opened it with a flourish. The other teens looked in it to find -

"Alcohol." Gwen deadpanned. Michelle alternated between shaking her head at Lucy and glaring at Paul.

"How did you even get this?"

Paul raised his hands, backing away slightly.

"Don't look at me. I'm just the muscle."

Lucy grinned wide, pulling a card out of her pocket. Gwen took it holding it for everyone to see. Michelle rolled her eyes.

"Really, Luce? This license belongs to a forty-seven-year-old Filipino man." The blonde only winked, grabbing a large bottle of clear liquor from the cooler.

"What can I say? I'm a _very_ convincing actor." Michelle looked to Gwen who feigned ignorance; shrugging. Ben hid a smirk.

The brunette shook her head before grabbing her cup and holding it out to Lucy.

"Fuck it. Pour me some of that."

...

The beer was cheap, but the tequila was strong.

Emily only took one sip of the drink Lucy made her before handing it right back. The boys all opted for beer instead. Michelle was still nursing her spiked fruit punch. Lucy was drinking straight from the bottle. And Gwen was somehow on her second spiked soda. Lucy's behavior was no surprise. But Gwen? Paul stared at the usually high-strung redhead in disbelief. Michelle just shook her head. Gwen giggled and snorted at one of Lucy's bad jokes as the blonde leaned over to top her off. She casually rested on Ben, fiddling with her necklace. Michelle eyed her curiously. She'd never seen her wear it before. Hell, she'd never seen the girl wear a necklace ever.

Without notice, Lucy shot up.

"Ooh, ooh, ooh! I have an idea! Let's play truth or dare."

Usually, the group would flat out refuse, but with a little booze in their collective system, they felt generous.

They all exchanged nods and shrugs. Lucy clapped; bouncing.

"Great! Now, who wants to go first?"

Gwen raised one hand in the air as she used the other to down her drink, nearly gagging at the burning sensation.

"I'll go." She croaked out, clearing her throat. Lucy gave her an impish smile.

"Okay, Gwenie. Truth or dare?" Gwen smirked.

"Truth." Lucy booed her enthusiastically.

"You're no fun." She sat down next to Michelle, crossing her arms with a pout.

Michelle took a small sip from her cup then rested her chin in her hand.

"I have a question for you, babe." Gwen gestured for her to continue.

"Where did that stunning necklace come from?"

Gwen's eyes widened slightly before going back to normal. Ben almost choked on his beer. She stared down her best friend for a beat before replying flatly.

"The mall." Michelle leaned in more.

"Who gave it to you?" Gwen wagged a finger, nose in the air.

"Only one question at a time." The other girl sat back up sticking her tongue out at her. Gwen giggled before a devious smile took over her face.

"Alright. Who's next?"

…

Lucy sauntered over to Michelle, finishing off the tequila bottle.

"Enough chitchat!"

The game had gone on for almost an hour. Now it was Lucy's fourth turn.

She took off her hoodie, sitting down on Michelle's lap facing her. She ran her hand across the other girl's cheek, stopping to bop her on the nose.

"You will remember this moment for the rest of your life, you sexy cheer goddess." Michelle raised an eyebrow, slightly amused.

"I'm sure I will."

Paul cut Lucy's performance short when she went to unhook her bra. He and the other boys would be lying if they said they didn't want the show to continue. Hell. Even Emily was entertained, and Michelle could barely breathe through her laughter. Still. Motorboating her friend's boobs was not on her high school bucket list. College? Definitely. But not high school.

Paul helped Lucy put her discarded clothing back on before giving his girlfriend a look. Michelle responded with a bemused one of her own, not sure what he was signaling. After pulling her hoodie over her head, Lucy was back in business.

"Okay! Who's gonna be my next victim?"

Surprisingly to her, there were no volunteers. She pursed her lips.

"I guess I gotta pick then." She stared down each of the other teens. Abruptly she pointed at Cooper, causing him to flinch.

"Eenie…meenie…miney…BENJI!" Ben groaned, running his hand down his face.

Michelle smirked, leaning forward.

"Truth or dare, soccer boy."

Ben furrowed his brow, weighing his options. Judging by the way things were going, if he picked dare, there was a high chance of him having to make out with Paul or perform a striptease for Cooper. He visibly shuddered.

"I'll pick truth." It was back; Lucy's grin that would give the devil anxiety.

"My dear, Benji. If you had to fuck any of us here who would it be?" Ben reflexively glanced to his side before fixing the chaotic blonde with a blank stare.

"No." Shockingly, Gwen booed him with Lucy quickly joining in. The others snickered.

"Come on, Benji! That's cheating!"

"Yeah! You've gotta do it, doofus!" Ben pinched his nose, then looked up. A drunk dweeb was on par with a sober Lucy. He really should have just stayed home.

"Fine! I changed my mind. I pick dare." Lucy's grin returned even bigger.

"Alright. I'll give you a dare. But no takebacks this time! Understand?" Ben nodded solemnly.

"I dare you to kiss Gwen." She paused for dramatic effect, watching the realization dawn on his face.

"On. The. Lips."

This time, Ben didn't get a chance to object. Paul and Michelle beat him to it.

"Come on, Lucy! That's too far."

"You can't force them to do that."

As Lucy went back and forth with the couple, Gwen scooted closer to Ben. He looked at her, expecting to see her signature over-Lucy's-shit expression. However, instead, her face looked strangely calm, her eyes zeroing in on his lips. Taken aback, he moved away from her. It didn't take her long to close the gap between them. She positioned herself between his legs, putting a hand on his cheek. He stared at her motionless, not sure what to do.

Did he want to kiss her? More than anything. But not like this. Not with an audience. Not with neither of them being able to think straight. Not while they had barely put their feelings into words.

Still. The second her soft lips touched his, time froze. Everything went silent.

Then she pulled away and locked eyes with him, a small smile on her face.

"See? No big deal." With a little too much energy, she turned to the others.

"Woo! This is fun! Who's next?"

Ben simply stared at her awestruck, mouth agape, fingers pressed to his lips. The fire did nothing to hide the crimson of his cheeks.

Completely unaware of the mood shift, Gwen leaned against him again. Lucy stood in front of them speechless. Sure, she loved to pick on her cousins. But never in a million years did she expect them to go through with a kiss for a dare. Both Emily and Cooper found their shoes very interesting. Michelle blinked in disbelief.

"Crazy girl…" Paul absentmindedly nodded in agreement.

"White girl wasted..."

After a couple of minutes, he cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"I think that's enough games and alcohol for the night."

Nearly everyone nodded in agreement.

...

After sobering up – from the alcohol _and_ the kiss – the group said their goodbyes. Paul and Michelle left with a passed-out Lucy in tow. With the blonde's arms and legs firmly latched around his girlfriend, Paul looked more like the third wheel. Emily shyly took Cooper up on his equally shy offer to take her home. And taking a page out of Michelle's book, Ben scooped up a drowsy Gwen and made his way back through the trees.

…

Back at the Tennyson residence, the two teens slowly made their way up the walkway towards the front door. Gwen clung to Ben, sleepy and equally giddy. Giggling, she attempted to land a third kiss on his cheek. Her laughter got even louder when the red rushed to his face in response. He shushed her quickly. It was past their curfew again. He was hoping luck was on their side tonight. When he opened the door, it was clear that it wasn't.

Both Max and Verdona sat at the kitchen island. Verdona with a cup of tea. Max with a tired expression. Ben sighed.

"Shit…" Max stood crossing his arms.

"Language, Benjamin." The boy gave his grandfather an apologetic look.

Gwen giggled, poking him in the cheek before teasing him in a singsong way.

"You got in trouble."

Their granddaughter's odd demeanor finally caught their attention. The older woman stood and made her way towards the teens. She placed her hands on either side of her granddaughter's face.

"Gwendolyn, are you drunk?"

Gwen's eyes got wide, but she said nothing. She looked down, avoiding her grandmother's eyes. Ben rose to her defense.

"There was some tequila in her soda. I drank too. A beer. But that was over four hours ago."

Verdona didn't look happy, but she did look slightly relieved. Max ran a hand through his hair, staring up at the ceiling. His wife gave both teens' shoulders a light squeeze before turning to him.

"Max, honey, they're teenagers." He shook his head, turning away.

"Exactly. They're still _children_ , not adults."

She walked over to him. With a small smile on her face, she placed a hand on his chest.

"You still remember your first drink, don't you?" Max's expression softened slightly.

Both he and his wife had their first tastes of alcohol in their teen years. Verdona smirked remembering the bottle of wine she foolishly downed at sixteen one Saturday night with her friends. They looked at their grandchildren. Ben was practically carrying Gwen to keep the tired girl upright. And was that lipstick smeared all over his face? They shared a look before coming to a decision silently. Sure, they didn't like this. And there would be consequences. But they'd gotten their wish. Their grandchildren were living _relatively_ safe, normal lives. And that's all they and their children ever wanted.

Max sighed, then gestured to the staircase.

"Go. Put your cousin and yourself to bed. We'll talk about this in the morning.

Ben nodded, leading her away.

...

After awkwardly helping Gwen strip down to her shirt and underwear, Ben tucked her into bed. He turned to leave, but before he could she latched onto his wrist. He met her eyes. They had striking clarity, all things considered.

"Stay." He shook his head, the hint of a small smile on his face.

"You know I can't do that."

"Please?" His resolve broke slightly. He leaned back down to kiss her forehead.

"Goodnight, Gwen."

She released her hold on him, but her voice made him stay right where he was.

"I hate this, you know." She wrapped herself in her comforter turning away from him.

"Why does every facet of our lives have to be complicated? Our parents. Our responsibilities. Our hearts. Why can't we for once just catch a break?"

Ben didn't respond. He was not ready for this conversation. They barely talked about their parents, and they _never_ talked about the Omnitrix or anything hero related anymore. And, yes. They knew how each other felt. But they also knew how everyone else would react if they knew too. She was right. Everything was too complicated. It wasn't fair.

After a few minutes of silence, Gwen continued. Voice noticeably groggier and slurred.

"I just wish I could say it…" Her voice began to trail off.

"That…I…I love you…"

Her breathing changed after that; a clear sign that she had dozed off. Ben let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He walked out of her room, closing the door. He went to his and landed face-first on the bed. He didn't even bother to take off his shoes. Something that either Verdona or Gwen would scold him for later. Once again, his brain was doing more work than warranted on a Friday night.

**Part 3: End**

****

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are some things I drew while struggling my way through this chapter. Hope you enjoy!


	4. How They Knew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short pieces that explore other characters' perceptions of the Tennyson teens.

**Friendship**

Paul Jones tried to be a good person. He never wanted to be liked for what he had. He wanted to be liked for who he was. He refused to be like them. This is why he chose karate instead of fencing; guitar over piano. Sure, you could be a decent human and enjoy those things. But he figured it was better to stay away from his parents’ suggestions.

He made sure to treat everyone with kindness and respect even if they didn’t extend that same courtesy to him. It was obvious when someone was being fake. Plastering a poor excuse for a smile on their face to get what they wanted. He was sick of it. That’s why out of all the other kids in school, Emily was the only one he saw. She was the only one that never looked at him like a meal ticket or a fancy accessory. And to be fair, it’s probably hard to see someone who pooped their pants in your Barbie kiddy pool as either. Still, she was his one friend. And honestly, he didn’t know how much he wanted more until he got his ass handed to him by the new redhead in karate.

**Sense**

Emily Martinez was overjoyed when Paul finally introduced her to the girl he couldn’t stop gushing about. He was right. She was funny _and_ gorgeous. Not to mention incredibly smart. Emily didn’t need to ask. Her bestie was crushing. _Hard_. And Gwen didn’t seem to care. It would have been hilarious if it wasn’t so damn embarrassing.

_“She said ‘no’ again...”_

_“Something about having to get home to talk to a ‘mega-doofus’?”_

_“What does that even mean?!”_

Emily knew exactly what it meant. Well…she thought she did. Gwen already had a boyfriend, or at least someone she liked. When Paul came back to her with the new information that “the mega-doofus” was her cousin, Emily wasn’t sure what to think anymore. And things only got weirder with time.

When Gwen dropped off the face of the earth without notice, they were worried sick. When she returned months later, they only felt more in the dark. She brought someone back with her. Ben, her cousin. Her very cute cousin. Her cousin she would barely let out of her sight for more than a few moments. Her cousin that started to panic the second she did.

Eventually, their behavior got less weird. Maybe even normal. Emily wasn’t sure if the cousins had changed, or if she’d just grown accustomed to them. Still, now and again, something would set them off and cause very…unique behavior. Like when she offhandedly mentioned to Gwen that she thought Ben was cute. The very next day she sat across the table from him at Mr. Smoothie on their first – and last – date. As amazing as her redheaded friend was, she was not a fan of spending a whole date hearing about it.

Yes. The Tennyson cousins could be considered odd. Until you factor in their other cousin. Then almost everything made sense.

**Fruitless Endeavors**

Kai Green didn’t think much of it when she saw her grandpa’s friend’s granddaughter in her school. Sure, the girl was all kinds of rude when it came to her weird cousin, but that was in the past. That didn’t mean she was open to being friends though.

The redhead disappeared from her radar until she overheard the queen bitch, Marci Hunter, ranting about the seventh-grader Paul Jones taking on another charity case for a friend. Now she knew the girl’s name again. Gwen. Gwen Tennyson.

Then another familiar face from the previous summer appeared. He looked...different. Maybe sad? Empty. But that was it. Nothing extraordinary. She wondered if he was still obsessed with her. If he asked her out, she might say yes. You know, to be nice. But he never did. He never looked her way. It was almost as if he didn’t know she was there. And that was just not okay.

One game day, she decided to announce herself. She walked up to him at his locker, brushing off her cheer uniform and putting on her best smile. Then she greeted him. He took a second to look up. When he did, he only gave her a small smile with a quick greeting before walking off. He didn’t even wait for a response. Dumbstruck, she decided to write off the interaction as him having a bad day.

Her interest became truly peaked the summer after their freshman year. For some ungodly reason, Ben’s cousins joined the cheer squad. And during their breaks, he would pop up from soccer practice. It was unusually hot that summer. Some said it was the hottest one in thirteen years. And he dealt with it by rarely wearing a shirt. The whole squad knew him by name - and pectorals - by the second day. She even overheard some of the seniors gushing about all the things they’d lick off his chest, abs, as well as _other_ body parts. Still, he never paid any of them attention. He only talked to the rude redhead and the hyperactive blonde.

Ben Tennyson was not only hot; he was hard to get.

_Challenge accepted._

**Fruitless Endeavors 2**

Marci Hunter was in love with Paul Jones. This was a Bellwood Academy Middle well-known fact. So, naturally, it infuriated her that they barely spoke. Hell. He’s said more words to Blair and Olive Oil. It didn’t make any sense. She was a _Hunter_ for god’s sake! And Hunters always get the best. So why on god’s green earth was the hottest, richest, smartest boy in school acting like she didn’t exist? Why was he choosing to spend all his free time with Emily Martinez of all people? Was she his long-term charity project or something?

Marci didn’t think it could get any worse, but then she came along. Gwendolyn. _Fucking_. Tennyson. The little goody-two-shoes that stole her rightful place as the top student. Of course, Paul would take her on too! Thankfully, she either had terrible taste in boys or wasn’t into them. And as soon as her little friends entered 6th grade, her dependence on Paul’s generosity waned.

Then Tennyson’s loser cousin showed up. Sure, he was cute, but he was no Paul. He did prove himself somewhat useful when he took Emily out of the picture for a while. Plus, seeing the look on Kai Green’s stupid face when he brushed her off was _priceless_.

Yep. Things were finally going how they were supposed to.

That was until that little army brat came and fucked everything right back up.

**Different**

Michelle Hallam was happy to find friends quickly after moving to Bellwood. She wasn’t too happy with her father’s sudden reassignment. But this was the life of an army kid. Unlike other student tour guides, Gwen Tennyson had a personality in that big brain of hers. She was humble and down to earth. And somehow a cheerleader? Yeah... That one still didn’t make sense.

The rest of the group were just as nice. Emily was lovely. Cooper was sweet, in his own geeky way. Lucy was energetic; kind of like a puppy. Paul was incredibly cool. And Ben? Ben was…interesting.

At first, Michelle didn’t see much of him besides the few classes and lunch block they shared. Then, she started tagging along to the soccer team’s matches. Her main objective was to watch Paul. She ended up noticing Ben wasn’t too bad himself. Both boys had the loudest, most enthusiastic fans. She was floored when Gwen asked her to help hold up a huge banner. After a few more matches, it became second nature.

In the spring, she somehow got suckered into trying out for the cheer squad. Unfortunately, she made it. Now, she saw firsthand what Ben Tennyson was capable of; pure, teeth-rotting, adorable sweetness. He was at every football game. Not because he liked football, but because of Gwen. If she ever needed something, he’d run and get it. He came to every cheer competition. After they won nationals, he gave her a bouquet of her favorite flowers; yellow roses. And whenever it was cold enough for an outer layer, you could bet on the redhead being in either his team windbreaker or lucky green jacket. Michelle swore she saw the crazy girl inhale their scent once or twice.

There was something to unpack there. But if she had learned one thing from living all over the world – as well as glancing at her family tree – it was that different rarely meant bad.

**Knowledge**

Lucy Mann knew. She knew from the start. How could anyone not? The way they nagged. The way they fought. The way they fought _for_ each other. The way they _danced_. It was clear. Just like the fact that they were both _blind_. For Ben, that made sense. But Gwen? No. Gwen was supposed to be better than this.

Part of her wanted to grab them. Shake them. And tell them to just fuck already. She didn’t want to kill them though. Plus, she enjoyed teasing them way too much. That said, even she was concerned her last stunt went too far.

_“I dare you to kiss Gwen. On. The. Lips.”_

She wholeheartedly thought they’d both refuse. That she’d get two red-faced Tennysons for her trouble. Even though she told Ben he couldn’t back out. Gwen would shut that shit down. Or at least, she would have if she wasn’t wasted. Nope. A drunk Gwen is an extremely ambitious Gwen. She went all in. And as much as Ben wanted to deny it, Lucy knew he loved every single second of it.

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first thing I drew for this AU.


End file.
